


nesting

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Rayla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nesting, Omega Callum, Omegaverse, Rayllum, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla brings a nesting Callum some food.





	nesting

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon prince?  
> Hell yeah!  
> Omegaverse?  
> Hell yeah!  
> Cute tdp fluff with abo dynamics?  
> Best yeah!

“Callum, I brought you some food.” Rayla sat as she opened the door to the prince’s chambers, while carrying a picnic basket. The moment the door opened, the sweet scent of her omega filled the alpha’s nostrils. Callum was lying in his bed, in a homemade nest filled with blankets and clothes that smelled like both of them, a common behavior around this time of year.

 

There was an empty bottle on his nightstand, his suppressants potion. That meant that his heat was cancelled, and the only symptom he would be experiencing the following week was the urge to nest, and maybe eat a bit more.

 

Rayla walked forward and put the basket on the nightstand, and removed the spare coat she had been wearing (she always wore spare clothes that she would let Callum use for his nest when it happened) and then sat down on Callum’s bed, quickly using her now exposed neck to scent him. That always managed to calm him down and make him less frantic, especially around nesting.

 

“Hey Rayla, it was starting to get a bit lonely here.”

 

She laughed.

 

“I believe it. Being stuck in a room, almost completely isolated for a week seems like something that gets lonely. So of course I’ll keep you company, after all, we are bonded.” she said, pointing at the scar on Callum’s neck, and then the one on her own, showing that the pair was officially bonded. “I asked the kitchen staff to make your favorites.”

 

Callum smiled, and pressed a kiss onto Rayla’s lips, she was the perfect mate, she was what he had always hoped for.

 

“Thanks Rayla, I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now, let’s have a romantic little picnic before I need to get back to work.”

 

“You had me at picnic.”

 

“I know I did.”


End file.
